


Leon's Lazy Mornings

by VirdisDrachen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Short One Shot, Silly, Strifehart Relationship, a bit fluffy, kinda suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirdisDrachen/pseuds/VirdisDrachen
Summary: Diligent. Reliable. Responsible. Proud. Straightforward. Caring. Leader. These are the words everybody uses to describe the man named Squall Leonhart...but that doesn't mean he too can have his moments.





	Leon's Lazy Mornings

Diligent. Reliable. Responsible. Proud. Straightforward. Caring. Leader. These are the words everybody uses to describe the man named Squall Leonhart, though chances are he will correct that and say his name is Leon.

Leon, the admiration of many in Radiant Gardens, and as his childhood friend and now lover, Cloud Strife was no exception to that. It was those qualities that first drew Cloud to admire and befriend Leon when they were kids, sparked the years long rivalry they've had since teenage hood before the fall of Garden until their re-encounter a little over a year ago when it all gradually evolved into a more serious and intimate relationship.

They were eachother's strength, eachother's light, eachother's everything. They felt safe in the other's arms, found solace in eachother's presence in times of great distress or heartache. Even when they fought and were mad at eachother, they didn't last long without talking out and resolving their issues. Because neither liked dragging out problems (especially Leon). However, given these characteristics of their long time relationship, that's not to say that there wasn't more lighter sides to it as well…

Cloud's conscious dragged its way from the deep chasm of slumber letting out a very deep breath right before his eyelids fluttered open. The room felt cold, the hues around the room seemed a little bit more darker than what they should have been. It was like his biological clock was telling him it was morning while his eyes tried to contradict that thought. He looked at the clock on the night stand and it was in fact around nine in the morning.

A sigh of frustration. The soft sheets of their bed brushing against his naked body was a much better feel than the fabric of his clothes would provide. Leon's body pressed against his backside gave off a cosy warmth perfect to combat the frigidity of what Cloud deduced would be a very cloudy day…He would be contempt with just snuggling with Leon and indulge in the cosiness.

But there was stuff to be done. Radiant Gardens was not going to rebuild or protect itself. Albeit reluctant, Cloud carefully shifted to lie on his back, something that proved just a tad difficult when he had a very strong, very heavy arm around his waist. And Leon complained about _him_ being a cuddle bug….at least he allowed Leon to move in his sleep….most of the time anyways.

Cloud lazily patted Leon's shoulder, mumbling sleepily "Rise and shine, sweetheart"

No response. Cloud frowned a little this time opting to shake the older man.

"Leon" he drawled, his voice so hoarse that it made him cough a little, wincing at the foul taste on his mouth and how thirsty he suddenly felt.

Leon still didn't respond, though Cloud did feel the twitch that the tan arm around his waist gave right before a face curtained by messy brown hair snuggled into his head.

"Come on. Time to get up"

A low growl was what Cloud got for a reply as well as the tightening of Leon's arm around his waist. Cloud half heartedly pushed Leon away whom flopped onto his back, no further attempt of movement was made by Leon after that. Usually, Leon was the first one to be up and running and on occasion, the one to drag Cloud out of bed. But like anyone else, Leon also had his days. Especially if it just so happened that the day had a stormy weather. And even more so, if they had a lengthy session of sex in which they took turns to passionately make love to one another…or screw the living daylights out of the other if they wanted to put it more bluntly.

Cloud began to poke his lover on the ribs making him twitch and squirm a little bit with a few grunts.

"Leave me alone Cloud…" Leon mumbled almost whining, putting one of his two pillows over his head.

Cloud kept poking up and down Leon's side until he went up to tickle the brunette's ear.

"Alright. Alright, stop it Cloud!" Leon grumbled swatting the assaulting hand away.

Satisfied, Cloud retrieved his hand smirking at his little victory, though he admitted that he felt a bit groggy himself so he closed his eyes. Beside him, Leon stretched as much as his body allowed, the yawn that escaped his throat made him open his mouth big enough to show most of his teeth, the sound it emitted was enough to rip whatever was left of Cloud's sleep. Opening his eyes to look at his lover, Cloud thought how fittingly the action was reminiscent of a lion….untamed mane and everything. Quite amusing, seeing as even when in private, Leon tried to keep his composure a lot of the time.

Cloud smiled. "Good morning to you too."

Leon kept his eyes closed facing the ceiling as he stuck his tongue out earning a soft chuckle from Cloud whom turned to lay on his side with his head propped up by his hand.

"Looks like it could rain today"

"And you dare wake me on such a fine morning…" Leon spoke against the pillow

"You'd later regret your decisions, sulk about wasted time and all the things that could've been done with it."

Leon groaned lowly knowing full well that Cloud was right.

"Exactly. So, best we get our asses out of bed. The sooner we attack the day, the sooner we can come back and hopefully before the sky tears up" Cloud leaned over to take the pillow off Leon's face then place a kiss on his cheek.

"Whatever" Leon responded through another loud yawn, ever so slowly rolling over until he was on the border of the bed then proceeding to gradually let himself fall to the floor. Cloud's face crinkled in confusion wondering why Leon decided to do that.

"Wow…You _literally_ rolled outta bed" though Cloud used a deadpan tone he actually really amused by this rare silly attitude. It made him really happy that Leon has brightened up a lot in the time they have been restoring their once forsaken home; even if the most playful of moments were just between them.

"It' an improvement" assertive in a bit of a comical way, Leon countered pointing at the ceiling, which was all Cloud could see poking out from the edge of the bed. Cloud laughed a bit moving towards the edge so that he could look down at the splayed out form of his partner: The chocolaty mane spreading out flattened in all directions. He kept it to himself, but Cloud actually found it pretty funny and cute…in its own way.

"Really now? And how is _that_ an improvement?" smirking while resting his chin atop his hands, Cloud quirked an eyebrow at his lover.

"I got out of bed" a nonchalant defence and Cloud didn't stop the snicker that escaped him.

"Right. Come on lazy pants" Cloud got out of bed to go the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower, certain that Leon would soon follow. First brushing his teeth to give the other man some time as showers together was common between them. Cloud thought it was weird that Leon hadn't walked into the bathroom by the time he was done he was done brushing. He walked out to find that Leon was still thrown like a rag on the floor.

"Hyne, Leon you're still there?" Cloud asked deadpan rubbing his neck

"I'm gone talking to the floor." an answer equally as deadpan though it was clearly just to annoy his other half.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Get your lazy ass up" Cloud lightly kicked Leon's foot.

"I don't wanna" Leon whined. Leon honest to goodness whined, even if it was in a joking manner that prompted Cloud hold back the urge to at least snicker.

"Come on, Leon" the younger man protested despite the small smile on his face.

Leon responded with a very small groan lifting one of his legs in offer for Cloud to take.

"Seriously?" Cloud asked apathetically and again Leon didn't answer, his long leg still in mid air.

Cloud exhaled sharply in annoyance grabbing the leg on mid air first, then bending down to grab the other. He began to drag the taller adult along the floor, only with slight difficulty since Leon was making sure to annoy him further by stiffening his body to put more weight on it. Cloud knew it for there was a pretty silly smirk on the brunette's face.

"Having fun?" Cloud asked sarcastically after he grunted.

"Come on Cloud, you can wield that giant knife of yours but you can't drag me to the bathroom?"

Frowning, Cloud grumbled through clenched teeth "I'm tempted to fling you there…."

A smug smile spread across Leon's face "You wouldn't"

"I see no reasons as to why not"

"You love me too much"

Cloud huffed and let Leon's legs thump heavily to the floor then placed his hand on his hips "Right. Get up"

"Not until you ask me nicely"

"Get up or I'll beat your tight ass into oblivion."

Leon gave a thought puckering his lips before he settled more into the floor pretending to doze.

"Persuade me, love" he told Cloud in a slightly seductive voice.

Next thing, Leon felt  the shorter man sit on his torso straddling him prompting him to crack open an eye. Cloud arched his back putting both hands on either side of his chest slowly running them down his still naked body. The sensual movement picked up the gunblader's interest so he opened his other eye turning to fully face the blonde warrior as his hands adeptly transitioned to slither up Leon's body. Cloud's hands groped broad pectorals to subsequently have Leon grip pale lithe hips in response.

For a moment, Cloud stared deeply into Leon's eyes: Cloud's face calm but an intense green swirling in the blue optics; Leon had a smile on the verge of a smirk, the pale blue in his own gaze darkening into a slaty color. Cloud lowered himself to press their exposed flesh together feigning the action to kiss Leon's lips, instead brushing their lips together moving to then suck on Leon's jugular. A low deep moan escaped him when Cloud's teeth tugged at his skin, closing his eyes as he unconsciously mimicked the slow movement of Cloud's mouth with his own; fingers going up to tangle in silky gold. After making sure that he would leave a visible mark (his payback for Leon annoying him), Cloud nuzzled the bruised spot thereupon running the tip of his nose up the neck, down the jaw line then back up towards the ear; Cloud breathed through the nose lightly to cause goosebumps all over Leon's body that, to his satisfaction, earned him Leon's grip on his hips stronger.

Leon grunted as he was trying to exercise his _usually_ strong self control and not fuck Cloud right there and then. Emphasis on the word _trying_. When he opened his mouth to speak he felt Cloud's hot breath going into his ear as the blonde began to whisper into it. Voluptuous words spoken with such fine details that gave Leon the clear mental picture of what his younger lover's offered temptations. Needless to say that cheeks were flaring and that Leon's heart might as well just jumped off and abandon him. His blood rushed further south when Cloud's hands slid down both of his sides until they reached the other set of hands, leading them to porcelain ass cheeks then encouraging to grope them. Leon's eyebrows shot high in surprise at the details of what Cloud was saying….who would've thought that the once shy little blonde boy would grow up with such an imagination. Soon after, Cloud placed a very slow, very seducing kiss on the strong jaw proceeding to get off the taller adult; smirking at Leon's mixed expression of surprise and interest.

"Convincing enough, my dearest?" Cloud kept smirking as he talked heading towards the adjoined bathroom, stopping at the door frame, then wiggling his eyebrows when he looked over his shoulder before he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Oh, I'm _definitely_ up now" in the blink of an eye, the brunette rose to his feet practically scrambling after Cloud.

Diligent. Reliable. Responsible. Proud. Straightforward. Caring. Leader… These were some of the qualities Cloud Strife loved about Squall Leonhart and though these were the more often that he showed, Cloud whole heartedly enjoyed the private, more lighter side of him. And the occasional almost rare appearance of it just made it all the more sweeter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, part of this was inspired by a situation between me and my friend/roomate. I couldn't fit into my fics but I wanted to write about it so I just decided to make a drabble/one shot. Again, didn't know how to end it and I didn't want to spam the dreaded 'overthink button' so I just went along with it and improvised the ending. Anyways, hopefully you found this to be lighthearted as intended and that you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Please excuse any typos and feel free to lemme know if any.


End file.
